Deception
by KawaiiThai
Summary: Kagome is trying to defend herself against Inuyasha who wants the jewel to become full demon. what will happen when Kagome finds out that Kikyou was not tricked by Naraku but was truly harmed by the real Inuyasha? who will come to her rescue... we all know who :) I hope you enjoy first fanfic. :D please let me know what you think
1. Chapter 1

An: this is my first time writing fanfiction for other than my personal benefit. I hope that I can give you guys what you want ;) please let me know what you would like and were you would like to see this go, if any where at all . so please be kind. And I'm sure it's well know that while we would all love to own any character from any manga/anime sadly we don't

Intro

A whole year has passed since the defeat of Naraku and as was normal and well for the most part. Sango and Miroku have started rebuilding the demon slayer village with their small family; Kohaku and Rin are soon to be married. Sesshomaru and Jaken drop by every so often to check up on Rin. Shippo resides in Kaede's village, but often leaves to train and take the kitsune demon examination to become a full-fledged fox demon. Kagome has been trying to adjust to never seeing her family again but she wouldn't be happier any were else…that was until recently. Inuyasha…he's not the same; he's been changing becoming more violent and rash all because Kagome would not wish on the jewel.

He has tried countless number of times to try and convince to her to change him into a full demon and she refuses every time. Now things have started o get violent over the last few days. He has been purposely putting her life in danger and no matter where she tries to run…she can't hide herself from him. He always finds her.

With Kagome

The night sky always looked so much more beautiful compared to her birth home; there were no lights or pollution to fog up the sky in this era. She loved that. "I don't think anything could compare to a view like this." She said to no one as she slid back into the water. She sat there thinking about how much her life had changed over the past years. She was no longer the babbling little school girl who fell down a well at fourteen, she was now nineteen and a very attractive young woman. Her hair had grown slightly to her mid back her body curved out in all the right places with nice tone thank to her constant up and go. Her face still looked the same other that her eyes which had lost their childlike size and slimmed to a more mature glance. No she was defiantly not the same girl who fell down that well. In all her time that she spent here she grew up. She had to learn things the hard way just as anyone else would. With the help of her friends she had grown into a fine woman.

She turned herself around and leaned on the side of the hot spring. She guided her face down to lie on her arms. "Inuyasha…" she sighed "what's happened to you…" she wasn't stupid. She knew he wanted to become a full demon no matter what probably even more so now that that Kikyou was finally at rest. The more time that passed she started to see her attraction to Inuyasha fade before her eyes and now she considered him to be a brother of sorts. But the recent attempts of him trying to put her n danger over the jewel were slowly making her even doubt that kind of affection for him. "Uhg…." She groaned standing up to leave the warm water. She quickly dried off with her soft purple worn towel and walked over to her yellow bag. She grabbed her clothes and dropped her towel putting on a fresh pair of pale blue underwear and a bra. Once modestly covered she started to dry her with the towel she had just dropped moments ago. She stood there for a few seconds running the towel through her long ebony locks until she stopped to brush it. Once that was done she walked back over to the rest of her clothes and picked up a simple sundress. It was thin strapped with buttons down the front; it had a nice floral design on it. She slid the dress over her head, it was light and flowing and while it was solid enough to not be seen through you could feel the wind of the summer night go right through it. She proceeded to put away her things and grab her bow and arrows to head back to the village.


	2. Chapter 2

An: Hi everyone just thought I would try and update before I go to work! :D I will try and make the chapters longer as I go but still deciding how I would like events to go so I'm kind of making it up as I go XD. I can say that this story will get updated 1+ chapter a day at minimum!

Inuyasha's pov

I see her sitting there in the hot springs. She has no clue how this world can be…how I can be. I stare at her through the darkness my eyes flowing over her creamy skin wishing I could rip the flesh from her bones. She is attractive in her own manor just as was Kikyou. "Kikyou..." I can't believe that everyone fell for that. I have made my own nook into our small group, none of them would believe her no matter how many times she stated. I was snapped out of my thoughts when she started grabbing her things after dressing. I fallowed her silently in the darkness. "Wow she really has no clue…" he chuckles under his breath.

Kagome's POV

As I started walking back to the camp I notice Sesshomaru's aura join mine and Inuyasha's. "Hmm what's he doing on this side, probably just checking up on Rin?" I keep walking and notice Inuyasha's aura still fallowing mine. I stop and look into the darkness "something not right." And before I have time to focus any further I'm slung to the ground hard. My bag goes flying past me and my personal items go scattering to the ground. I look up to see Inuyasha standing a few feet away from me staring at me with his amber eyes.

"Give me the jewel Kagome..." he said in a low monotone voice. I scramble to my feet keeping his eyes on mine the entire time. "I'm not messing around Kagome give me the jewel or face the same fate as Kikyou!" he yells this time as he flexes his claws. I stare at him in shock. "What do you mean Inuyasha? Kikyou's death wasn't your fault we all know that… changing into a full demon won't change her fate." I replied trying to keep my senses calm and even. I watch as he flexes his claws and I can hear them as they crack ready to attack.

"It was never about her fate! Don't you moron's get that yet!?" before I know it he's in front of me his claws scrunched up in my hair holding me off the ground. "Let me tell you something Kagome, Kikyou's death was real. Naraku never did anything to her…it was me! I killed Kikyou and none of you listened to her. It's too late now Kagome, you can't escape." He whispers in my ear and all the color drains from my face. "You don't mean that." I whisper and before I can get a response I watch his ears twitch and listen to him growl. I try and strain my neck to se what's caught his attention but he holds me firm in my place.

"What do you want, you bastard? This doesn't concern you." He states in a venomous tone. His eyes harden even more as he waits for a response. "Is this how you get your kicks half breed? Wasn't the one woman enough?" comes the smooth voice and I immediately recognize it. "Sesshomaru…" I state. Inuyasha then brings his free hand to my throat and digs his claws into my skin. "Shut up Kagome and give me the jewel." He yells tightening his grasp in my hair. I couldn't help it and let go a slight wince in pain. "Inuyasha let the miko down." I can hear Sesshomaru is losing his patients and I can feel the blood running down my neck. I start gasping for air as Inuyasha's hand tightens on my throat but as soon as it came it was gone only to be replaced by a sharp agonizing pain on my left side. "If she won't give it to me she can die just like the last protector…and then I'll take the jewel from her dead body."


	3. Chapter 3

An: woot chapter 3 :)! Nothing important so ill end this because in all honesty I hate an's . now back to the story : D.

Sesshomaru's pov

I stood there silently listening to the half breed never taking my eyes off the miko. She was there being hung up by her hair while I watched her blood flow freely out of her body and pool below her dangling feet. To my surprise she didn't scream out in agony but instead she stood her ground. "You will never have the Jewel Inuyasha I won't let it fall into your hands. All this fighting was for nothing!" my eyes narrowed as I watched him slash her side once more. The blood flowing out faster I had to find a way to stop this. While I hold no particular emotions for the miko she has helped my ward countless times and not only that she's the last known remaining guardian of the jewel. I put my hand on my sword and ready to draw if needed. "Drop the miko Inuyasha, I won't warn you again." I state coldly. I hear him let out a dark chuckle and watch him hang his head low covering his eyes. I draw my sword as I watch him get ready to run with her but I am faster than he will ever hope to be. Just as he starts to run I swing my blade cutting the miko's hair out of his grasp. "This isn't over yet. I will get the jewel if its the last thing I do." He states and runs off into the darkness.

I sheath my sword and run over to the miko who is now struggling to breath. Her skin is no longer creamy but pale and covered in her blood, her hair uneven and laying in chunks around her from where I cut her free and before I can even think I have her in my arms cradling her like a sick child. I see her trying to focus on my face as the blood still flows freely. "I'm going to get you the help you need miko." I state in a monotone manor and start running towards the village. As I arrive I can see the villagers looking at me in sheer horror at the sight in front of them I pay them no mind and keep walking. I get to the hut of the old woman who I know takes care of this group and my ward. She stares at me in shock just like the others but instead of hiding she hurries me in the old hut.

"Lord Sesshomaru lay her down…quickly!" she states. I do as I am requested seeing as how now is not the time to argue about such small things. I place the miko on the mat that the older woman has laid out and watch her intently. "Lord Sesshomaru do you know…what has happened?" She asked me while she removed the little clothing from the miko. "Who did this to her?" she asks again before I even get a chance to speak. She is clearly upset about the situation. "Inuyasha." I state "he was after the jewel" I watch as the older woman starts to wash the blood from the young miko and even I must admit that its unsettling to see so much blood and such a small woman. I watch the woman look at the wound and shake her head. "I can give her some fluids and bandage her wound…but I don't think she will make it through the night." She said never once taking her eyes away from the young miko. She sat there quietly wrapping up the young woman and when she was done I watched the old woman brush aside Kagome's now short hair. "I always thought of you as a daughter." She said softly to her and slowly rose to her feet and looks me over. "Thank you." That was all she said before she left out of the small hut.

I looked down at my clothing, they reeked of her blood. I look over at the miko before I start to undo and take off my outer lay of clothing. I let it slide off my shoulders and onto the floor. I look noticing my inner layer was also red and I look at the miko wondering how she has lasted this long with so much blood loss, after all she is only human. I let the inner layer fallow the outer to its place on the floor. I remove my swords from my hip and lean them against the wall; I then stride back over to the miko. I look at her breasts lay exposed to my eyes I slowly trail my way down to her bandage. Damn, the old woman was right her bandage was already bled through. I sigh and kneel next to her. This dyeing woman had been the only one to openly defy me demon or human alike, she had shown me no fear. This woman was to kind hearted. "Kagome…" I say in a whisper. That's the first time I have said her name, and it set me on fire. I loved the way her name sounded out of my mouth. While I may not have an attraction to her she still holds a place in my mind as the one to defy and yet accept me fully even after I have tried to killer her on numerous occasions. I take her lightly into my arms; I can feel her labored breathing against my muscles. I slowly reach down and remove the bandage from around her waist and when it's fully off the smell over her blood assaults my nose. I lay her back on the mat gently. "This is the least I can do" I tell her softly even though I know she won't reply. I trail my nose down her exposed chest to the gashes that my half brother left on her side. Slowly I release my tongue and started to drag it across the opened flesh. I sit there leaning over her licking the wound that should kill her. After about ten minutes I can see the blood flow is slowing and the swelling is lessening. I sit up and lick my lips clean of her remaining blood. I stand up locating the medical supplies in the corner of the hut and go to retrieve new bandage. When I get back I kneel back down and slowly lift her to lean against me to re wrap her. When I feel it is perfectly wrapped I lay her back down. Looking her over again I stand back up and walk over to the other side of the hut. What has come over me, I just healed a human miko in the most intimate of manors." But where would I be if I hadn't…" I wonder to myself not realizing I was speaking out loud. It's up to her now all we can do is wait.


	4. Chapter 4

An: see I told you I would update :D now I'm not one of those people who sit here and babble on about their life and dogs and kids, that's just not me. I'm also not one to bitch so ill put it simply. If you would like to review and add input then by all means please do. If you don't then that's fine. I'm not going to be one of those people who won't put out the next chapter because people won't talk to me. So nothing to fear. I'm doing this because I love it! I hope you enjoy this while it may not be the best one here I appreciate that you have at least taken the time of day :D now back to the story!

Sesshomaru's pov

Over the night and into the early morning I sat watching Kagome. Her breathing became less shallow and evened out, her skin resumed some of its creamy coloring, and her bleeding had slowed immensely but she had yet to wake. Hours went by and still nothing other than breathing from the miko. A few more hours went by and soon the old woman came into the hut with Jaken behind her. I stand up swiftly and head to the door while Jaken fallows but before I exit I give one last look at the old woman who was now tending to Kagome's Bandage. "My lord I was so worried." Said the little toad. "Why do you smell like that human wench my lord? And where is your upper clothing" he squawked. I turned my eyes to Jaken for some reason his words had struck a nerve "watch your place, what I do with the human is of no consequence to you." I practically growl. "Take my clothing and clean the blood off, then check up on Rin and see if I am needed for anything." "Yes my lord." I watch as he scurries off to grab my clothing out of the hut and runs off into the woods. I place my face in the palm of my hand. Why had I acted that way? "Lord Sesshomaru is everything alright?" the old woman comes up behind me and asked. "Everything is fine… how is the miko?" I ask. She shakes her head at me "there has been no change." I nod "is there anything I could get for you tea perhaps or some clothing?"I shake my head "I do not require such things." I stated, she only nodded and went on her way. I turned and walked back into the hut.

It was now late evening, Jaken had still not returned. I sat against the wall looking over the miko once again. Time has changed her. Her body was now that of a woman and for a human she was attractive in her own way. I stop and look at her hair and all I can do is think she is going to hate me for it. I chuckle to myself "as if" I say to myself; I don't think this woman could hate anyone. I noticed that she is covered with a blanket this time after the old woman has left. The last few days have been all over the place and it has been so long sense I have had sleep. My eyes grow heavy and all I can think about is the injured miko across the small hut and why Inuyasha hasn't returned. Before I had known I had given into my sleep.

Kaogome's pov

I felt my eyes flutter open to the darkness, looking up I see a roof over my head. I try to push myself up but fall back when a pain shoots through me lower body. That's right Inuyasha attacked me for the jewel on the way back. I try to get up again this time more slowly and I succeed. I look down at my side to see not only my side bandaged my breasts exposed. I blush and try and cover myself with the thin sheet that was covering me. I look around more looking for Kaede but instead I find something much more interesting. "Sesshomaru…" I whisper, not only Sesshomaru but a shirtless Sesshomaru. "Oh my..." I can't help the blush that creeps across my face. I can't remember ever seeing the demon lord this exposed to any one let alone me. I stare at him and watch the light of the small fire move across his skin highlighting every detail of his muscular physique. I had seen Inuyasha shirtless a few times but they couldn't compare to the sight in front of me. The more I look I notice he is asleep. Asleep? Sesshomaru… that didn't sound right yet there he was. I slowly try and stand using the wall as balance it's then that I noticed my shadow. My hair was short. I reached up to feel for my hair and sure enough most of it was missing and from the feel of it now only reached a little longer than my chin. I sigh and remove my hands from my hair it would take forever to grow back out. Once I steady myself off the wall I started to make my way over towards the sleeping Sesshomaru. Slowly I made my way to the other side of the hut and I stood there looking down at his sleeping form. I trailed his magenta stripes with my eyes and also noticed they wrapped around his wrists. I watched him stir slightly surprised he's even slept this long. I kneel down beside him and wait for him to wake. Not even seconds later I watched his amber eyes flutter open and focus on the area around him I clutch the thin sheet covering my body as his eyes finally notice me. He looks shocked that I am next to him and as I try to face him he grabs one of my wrists. "You're awake." He states calmly. "Yea..." I said not realizing how weak my voice was. "Are you hungry?" he asked staring at me. I shake my head to tell him no. I look at him in the eye but then look away "thank you…for helping me."I can't help but blush being this close to him. "You're welcome miko."He says before getting up and before I even have a chance to see what he was doing he picks me up bridal style and carries me back to the mat. He lays me down gently on it while I hold onto the sheet for dear life. "Stay here I'll go get the old woman" he said and with that he was gone. I just laid there looking at the roof of the hut. "What was that all about…?"I said to myself and waited for there return.


	5. Chapter 5

An: hi hi! I'm going to be adding a few chapters today, still not sure how far I'm going to take this or where it will end up. If you would like, let me know if I need to change anything. Back to the story!

Sesshomaru's pov

I walk out of the small hut leaving the miko to lie alone. I stop and lean myself against the hut to gather my thoughts. Why didn't I notice her when she first awoke? Why does she have this affect on me? I sigh to myself and start walking towards the other small hut only a few feet away, now was not the time to get lost in my thoughts. I reached the opening of the other small hut and move the straw door to the side. "The miko is awake." I state and wait for the old woman to respond. "That's good news! I'll get my things." She then turned to me and waited for my attention. "Yes?" I ask simply. "Are Inuyasha's were a bout's known?" she asked. I shake my head. "No I haven't caught any trace of him near here. I was going to start searching once the miko had awoken." I watch her continue to stare at me. "If I may lord Sesshomaru… I think it would be best if Kagome were to travel with you." She sated. I stare at her my eyes hardening a little bit. "And why pray tell would I do that? I have no reason to protect the miko!" her stare hardened just as mine had. "You had no reason to protect her this time…but you did! I also know that those wounds couldn't have healed that quickly on their own…" damn, I was hoping she wouldn't notice. "What I do with the miko is of no concern to anyone else. Why should I care about my half brother sloppy seconds?" With that she rises and walks over getting face to face with me. "Kagome is pure! Mind, spirit and body! Not that it is any concern of yours Lord Sesshomaru." I retreat back from her face and turn to leave the hut. "She's waiting on you…go to her." Was all I said before I walked out.

I started walking towards the direction where I found the miko and the half breed, her dried blood still on the ground, the metallic smell seeping into the earth. I notice her yellow bag that she carries along with her personal items scattered about. I sigh and start to place the belongings back in the bag. From what I could tell this was all she had left of her home and her family and I would not let the half breed take that from her. After the strange items were put back into the bag I started to trace the miko's old scent. It went through the woods and a clearing till it stopped at a hot spring. I look around trying to find any trace of Inuyasha but his scent has left long ago. "Pathetic half breed hiding like a child." I snuff. I lay the yellow bag in the grass and decide to wash myself, seeing as I reek of the miko's blood. I take of my sash and let my pants fall freely to the ground. I take off my boots next and set both items of clothing to the side. I slowly step into the water allowing my body to adjust. I make my way over to a pile of rocks and lean my back up against them; it's been so long since the last time I let myself just leisure about. I close my eyes and dip my shoulders farther into the warm water. I sit like that for a while thinking about Kagome and what t he old woman said, and my better judgment decided she was right but even if she wasn't I don't think I could stay away. I was drawn to her…


	6. Chapter 6

An: ok so I'm not going to lie. I'm getting lazy that and I found I like to crochet. Also I spend a lot of time reading while at home and at work so for the moment this is at a standstill until I get motivated once more and actually do something while sitting on my ass. Thank you :).


End file.
